Papi Proudfoot of Woodburrow
This page is currently a work in progress. You can not edit the character infobox unless you go to the source editor. Another method is to save page and open up the default editor. History 'Papi Proudfoot of Woodburrow '(pronounced Pah-pi) is a bolt ace halfling aasimar with his roots in the humble town of Woodburrow. There he was born into the clergy to study as a cleric under father Maven, except Papi lacked the mental facilities for most everything and the gods didn't answer his prayers as people expected due to his celestial heritage. Instead Papi worked with brawn and quickly proved his worth with the sling and became a hunter. The divine blood made him the tallest halfling in all of the realms around and he married the daughter of Bungo Leafhill, Juniper. Papi and Juniper had five children, Mungo, Dodo, Grace, Bell and Shannon. His children in turn had 17 children, Puvis, Arbogast, Durand, Bingo, Regina, Allison, Mulba, Berthefled, Ingelram, Wido, Lily, Melissa, Folco, Medard, Berengar, Leesha and Myrna. Family dinners were quite the talk around town... And on the genes went, a total of 357 spawns were produced and Papi set up a little workshop were he worked wood and did basic engineering, but unfortunately things can't last forever, this time due to minotaurs raiding and eating the villagers(only 175 known descendants are currently alive, three of whom have inherited the garuda blood in his veins). During the Minotaur attack Papi came upon one of their crossbows that he became very interested in, having seen it do quite a number on his family(basically the whole village is related to him at this point... pff). He reverse engineered the massive thing and built a multitude of different crossbows until he made the perfect one. Due to the difference in aging of aasimars and halflings Papi has seen his wife, children and some of his grandchildren perish due to old age. This is not a fun thing for an old person that doesn't feel old, so off on his own adventure Papi went in search of fame and glory(and the occassional tip!) to bring the evil of the world into the branding light that is justice! Appearance A rather large but still beautifully proportionate halfling standing at his 3'6", with olive skin and large hawklike eyes in amber and a sharp beak-like nose as well as thin lips. Vary angular face and his hair has vibrant colours in blue, red and green, upon closer inspection his hair is composed of very long and soft feathers. Personality Both curious and suspicious, a very forward and happy aasimar this one is. Friends Papi sees most people that don't strike him as odd or shady as friends! Enemies Not too fond of monstrous humanoids, especially not minotaurs. Aspirations Make a bit of a name for himself, seeing as many of his children and grandchildren already have outdone him he has to prove he has it in him! Make the world a safer place so that these cases of seemingly random carnage can be avoided. Category:Old Lore